


Dancing in The Moonlight

by UniversalQUEEN



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalQUEEN/pseuds/UniversalQUEEN
Summary: Capitán Armando Salazar notices a wallflower in need of saving.
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Original Character(s), Armando Salazar/Original Female Character(s), Armando Salazar/Reader, Armando Salazar/You, Captain salazar x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Dancing in The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluKoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKoffee/gifts).



Capitán Armando Salazar of the spanish royal navy first and foremost hates these events. 

Where everyone is dressed up in too elaborate and gaudy colored outfits with practically caked on makeup that you can’t even tell whose face it is you are talking too. The annoying shrill voices of women who’d try to woo a man drunk enough to accept no matter if either party is married or not. The boisterous laughter of men who have never even seen a battle or been in one, proudly claiming his skills and experiences no matter how much they lack. 

He hated these events. Almost as much as he hates pirates! 

At this point far into the night his self control is wavering. So much so that the next rich bastardo who comes up to him will receive a broken nose.

Looking around the ballroom, Capitán Salazar watched boredly as everyone danced and drank. He was about to turn and leave when he saw it. Well, you.

You were standing near the glass doors that led to the gardens outside. The candle lights made your hair practically glow. Your dress wasn’t gaudy; it actually complemented you very well and you wore very little makeup from what Capitán Salazar could tell from where he stood a distance away.

But it wasn’t your beauty that caught him alone, it was the drunken fool that was trying to force you to come dance with him.

Annoyance towards the man and for some reason the urge to protect you drove him without a second thought to your side.

“Excuse me Señor but I believe the Señorita does not wish to dance with you.” Capitan Salazar spoke with an air of authority. Pushing himself between you and the Bastardo.

The man was shocked to say the least. Any snide comment he was about to say died on his tongue from the look Capitán was giving him.

“It would be in your best interest _Señor_ if you left and found someone else to dance with you.” Capitán Salazar glared down at the man till he scurried away. 

Once the bastardo was gone Capitán Salazar turned back around to you only to find you gone. He strangely felt a small pain not seeing you there but he quickly shook it off. Quickly looking around he saw your figure quickly pass through the open glass doors and go out onto the balcony above the gardens.

Without thinking Captián Salazar followed you. He was just about to cross the threshold when he stopped at hearing your voice.“Dios mio, you're such an idiot! He was only trying to help and you ran away! Idiot!” you berated yourself unaware of the company standing in the doorway. You were pacing back and forth, ringling your fingers together nervously and continuing to berate yourself.

Capitán Salazar felt a strange warmth grow in his chest from watching you pace about. The moonlight that shown from above descending down upon you making you practically glow. Like a goddess of greek tales he heard his grandmother tell him on more than one occasion. 

Stepping into the moon’s light Capitán Salazar slowly revealed himself to you.

You were shocked to see him step forward. Freezing you into place. You were worried he came to yell at you for not thanking him or something. But his next words soothed you.

“Are you alright Señorita? That man didn’t hurt you, did he?” Capitán Salazar questioned. He didn’t step any closer to you, giving you some much needed space that you were thankful for.

“I-I am Señor….gracias for...you kno-ow...um... saving me…” you stuttered. A blush started to form from your fumbled words. Your nerves almost skyrocketed from your embarrassment. 

Capitán Salazar let out a soft chuckle at your stutter, finding it quit, dare he say, cute. He took one more step closer to you and you, after working up the courage, took one more to him till you both were merely just an arms length away from one another.

“I wish to introduce myself, Señorita. If... that would be alright?” Capitán Salazar asked. An unusual nervousness started to form in him. He hasn’t felt like this since he was a boy after his mother had caught him sneaking a cookie out of the kitchen and was worried what she’ll do. Luckily it wasn’t anything bad since she joined him in grabbing one for herself.

Capitán Salazar was brought back from his thoughts by your light giggle. A real one. Not like those other women who only faked just to please him or another man. No. yours was like the sound of windchimes being rocked by a small breeze.

“It would be an honor to know the name of my hero.” you had already known who he was. That's why you were panicking so much before. The Capitán Salazar had saved you and you merely ran away like a frightened school girl.

“I am Capitán Salazar of the Spanish royal navy, but…” he hesitated for a second “...you can call me Armando, if you wish.” he gave you a slight bow.

“Armando…” you whispered. Shocked but honored he’d let you call him by his given name. You gave him yours and a slight bow in return as well. The blush still on your face.

Armando almost felt his breath leave him when you whispered his name. That warmth in his chest only growing more by the second and still, he could not name what it was.

Back in the ballroom you both could hear the music change to a softer, slower pace.

For the third time that night, without a second thought, Armando asked you if you could honor him for a dance. You had happily agreed.

Taking your hand in his, Armando noticed how well yours fit in his. As you both swayed to the music echoing from the ballroom, armando could properly see your beauty more clearly than ever. The way the stars sparkled in your eyes, eyes that show innocence but wisdom, strength but compassion, he knew right there what that warmth in his chest was but he was too afraid to admit it. Not yet anyways.

You in turn could see the beauty in his face just as clearly, a face normally stern but gentle at this moment his eyes shining in their own way of determination but also fondness. And only for you. Ever since he had stepped into the moonlight you had felt a warmth grow in your chest that you had only ever read about. Never thinking you would ever experience it yourself. You knew what that warmth was but was too afraid to admit it yourself, for now at least.

The song eventually changed but the two of you never stopped your slow dance. You had eventually bravely rested your head upon his shoulder and he rested his head upon yours. 

Neither of you stop dancing in the moonlight.


End file.
